For most people, music is mostly a consumption art form. The creation of music is really off limits except to the select few with the natural talent, creativity, education and tools associated with music creation. This makes music one of the least approachable art forms.
To make music creation more widespread and/or easier to accomplish, software has been developed to allow users to make music without playing instruments. Instead, a user will operate a user interface of a computer to generate the sounds of various instruments. However, some prior art music creation software is difficult to use. In some cases, even if a person knows how to use the software, it is difficult to create music that is enjoyable to listen to.